Tamaki's Brothers join the Club!
by sathreal
Summary: Tamaki's mom just died leaving him to take care of his 12 year old twin brothers Edward and Alphonse. His older brother Fai comes as well but with his fathers family refusing to acknowlage him little less his bros.. he is goin to need the clubs help
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is completely AU i have simply taken characters from other anime and put them together in one world... Consequentially the ouran host club. if you have sugestions elt me know.. and I might include it in here.. the anime being used of course is the the following three fma brotherhood, ouran host club, and tsubasa chronicles. Enjoy!_**

Fai and The twins Edward and Alphonse stood solemnly around their dying mother and watched her as she struggled for every breath

. Alphonse and Edward Held each others hands tightly as they tried to hold back their tears. They were 12 years old both had long blonde hair that swept down to their backs. Only difference was that Ed's was in a braid and Al's was just in a lose high pony. Also Ed was shorter than Al by half a foot. Also Alphonse was thinner than Ed and had his mothers face while Ed it was theorized took after their father. They like their brother Tamaki were illegitimate children. It was well known that they were the outcome of their mother being forced into a a unwanted act by a business man. Though they never really talked about it in front of the two.. However it didn't stop others from gossiping about how it was a mistake that their mother kept the two and how they were just another shame to the family as was all her other both had Asthma but they really didn't let it keep them down.. in fact one would almost never guess they even had i with how active they were..if it werent for their inhalers you would honestly never know.

Alphonse felt tears falling down his cheeks and Edward held his brothers hand tighter. He wanted to appear brave for his brother even though tears were falling down his face as well. Their golden eyes leaked wit unwanted tears and they couldn't keep the damn closed. Ed and AL handed each other a inhaler and they both took a a few puffs at the same to help keep their wavering breathes steady.. Once they took a few breaths they pocked the medicine and went back to holding hands.

Fai smiled sadly as he held onto his mothers hand. He wished that Tamaki could of been here...however he knew that wasn't possible he was all the way in Japan leaving with his birth father. He found himself wishing his own father was alive but his own father had died when he was only 2. A year later his mom met Tamaki's dad and fell in love.. however he was a married man than and after their brief affair had to go back to Japan. It was just as well... he never fully liked the man. However he did love his brother that was a result of that affair. He loved tamaki to the bone..He was it seemed a miniature version of himself. He had been talking to his younger brothers about moving to Japan after mom died which it looked like was going to be sooner than he anticipated. He racked his fingers trough his choppy blonde hair and sighed. He was too young for all this. He was only 20 for petes sake. Later after this was over he would have to talk to his girlfriend Chi and friend Kurgane about everything. He blinked his blue eyes slowly as he looked down at his crying younger brother and smiled comfortingly at them. They both looked over at Fai and sniffed as they symontaniously wiped their eyes at the same time. They always seemed to do things at the same time speak walk hell they even held hands a lot. It was clear however who the leader was and that was Alphonse even if Edward would like to think otherwise.

Their mother clutched Fai's hand tighter. "My sons my time here is now almost done..I want you three to move to Japan and live with your brother. I already talked to His father and he knows you are coming.. " She forced out dispite how little air she had left.

" We wish to stay here... we don't want to live with frère!" the twin insisted together stubbornly.

My sons..Tamaki is going through alot right now.. he needs you now even more than ever as you will need him. Please do this one thing for me." SHe pleaded painfully.

"Don't worry Mére we will leave tomorrow You have my word." Fai promised elegantly to which their mother smiled thankfully. "I am so thankful to have all four of you my wonderful sons." she whispered and than her breathing slowed until it stopped and her body went slack. She died with a smile on her face. The twins hugged tearfully to her dead body and cried while Fai picked up his cell and Dialed a number and quickly left the room. Tamaki needs to know.

...

Tamaki squealed with delight as he ran to Haruhi and grabbed her hand pulling her into the bush maze. "Come on we have to hide." He said happily as he pulled her close causing her to blush. the brown haired girl secretly loved him very much but would never admit.. she figured it was just as well since she was at the moment pretending to be a boy and it could complicate things if they get serious right now. they both hid in a gazebo under a table and he giggled excitedly. For a 16 year old he sure was a child sometimes.. although she supposed that could be contributed to the fact that he really didn't have a childhood.

"Senpa.. don't you think we should find somewhere else to hide?" haruhi questioned skeptically. "I mean... we always hide here."

"That is because its our special place." Tamaki responded dreamily causing Haruhi to roll her eyes. He really was a Drama King.

Just as she was about to retort Tamaki's cell rang and his blue eyes widened almost as if he was in shock. Numbly he got up and answered it quietly. "Hello?" He asked carefully.

_Tamaki It's me Fai are you busy?" His brother asked somberly. _

"NOt right now Brother..why is something wrong?" Tamaki asked worriedly. Fai..never called him at this time of the day.

_Its about Mére..She just died._

Tamaki's blue eyes went wide at that statement..She died? How could she die? he had given up everything just so she could live..He had after all never moved here for the inherientence.. it was never about the money.. it was always about her. He dropped the phone refusing to believe or hear anymore of what his brother had to say. He dropped it and ran. He was in so much shock that he didn't even feel the tears coming out of his eyes or the crys of concern shouting out to him by his friends.

Haruhi hesitantly picked up Tamaki's cell when she heard a voice pleading for Tamaki coming out of the cell. she put the cell to her ears and breathed in. "this Is one of Tamaki's friends from the host club.I am sorry.. Tamaki kinda ran away..you will have to call him back.." She apologized worriedly.

_"I see.. so he didn't take the news well than.. No matter Tell him that his younger brothers and I will be down to see him tomorrow." Fai replied with a sigh._

"I see.. well if you don't mind me asking sir..why is Tamki so upset?" Haruhi asked curiously.

_"OUr mother just died oh and please dont call me sir.. it makes me feel so old." He ended with a laugh. "My Name is Fai Grandtaine i am Tamaki's older brother But enough of that now.. I must go console the twins"_ and with that he hung up leaving a very worried girl to stare off at the spot where Her crush had run off... yet it seemed strange to her that despite this being such a crucial and harsh moment all she could think of was that 'she never really knew that he even had three brothers.

_..._

meanwhile in france Fai quickly packed up all his and his twin brothers important things... he would have anything else shipped later. After he was done doing that and booking a flight and getting everything together he peeked in on Ed and Al only to find them asleep in their bed holding onto each other. Fai smiled lightly as he tucked their stuffed animals into the respective owners arms. Al's A big yellow plush Kitten He called Meo and Edward's black plush Kitten He called Neo. he kissed both of them on their foreheads and quietly left to get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow after all was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_New chapter and i am glad someone is enjoying this.. also remember Reviews encourage me to update...they are like a little ray of sunshine in my day._**

Fai watched the twins stare curiously out the planes window down at the land of their new home. fai frowned when he saw how crumpled their matching outfis were looking. Even their golden hair was messy and spiked lazily in every which weren't fancy outs in the least but..he could still straiten them out and fix their hair. Noting that they still had enough time before they were to land he dragged the two to the bathroom and attempted to make them presentable. He fixed both their matching golden hair into high poney's there was not enough time to re-braided Edward's hair. "While I usually support creativity... i find myself flabbergasted at your latest attire brothers." He said dryly.

The twins both looked down at their patched blue jeans which alternated from dark blue to light blue. they were both wearing plain black sneakers. The most insterenting part of their outfir however was their matching haphazard black and white shirts. Both of their left overly long billowing sleaves were black with the other sleeve was white with black stiches that only went so far around before it showed a good sized hole where there should of been stitches. Oh well.. at least they were wearing blue jeans this time and not their usual black pants.

"You two do realize that starting tomorrow you will have to wear the school uniform...which is white right?" Fai asked bemused.

"I still don't see why we have to even there." Edward sulked

""We are only 12." Alphonse finished innocently.

"Yea... You two don't fool me.. I have informed the Chairman of your overly unproductive but smart minds.. they are placing you in ouran juniour high and next year you are to be in the high school. NO excuses. ifs and or buts." Fai warned.

"OH yea what about you?" Ed and AL demanded glaring. "We bet you are just going sit around and do nothing."

"Ohh but Ally wally and Edddy Weddy! Chi is also comming down and we are buying a spacious two bedroom appartment not far from your place. It wont be a commoners apartment natually rather a minni home oh and dont think that you living in a mansion full of buttlers and miads is going ot get you out of your ettiquette classes. You will be taking them with Tamaki."

"Oh great.." Ed and Al muttered. They both truely loved both their brothers... but it was hard sometimes dealing with them since Fai and Tamiki were soo dramatic. "Wait ..if it is going to be a two bedroom place why can't we stay there!" they both demanded.

"That room is for Kurgy for when he comes to visit on weekends." Fai replied calmly."Its important big dog has a place to stay ..I cant bare to be far away from him too long." Fai said dramatically.

Both Twins looked at each other and than back up at their older brother. "Are you gay?" they asked bluntly at the same time causing Fai to fall over.

...

The Host Club was taking the day off due to Tamaki's loss and him not being there. The Twins were lounging on the couch playing a video game on their gameboy. Mori and Honey were eating Cake while Honey chatted Happily with Harhui who smiled and nodded. Kyouya was the only one working..but than again that was hardly a surprise. He sat at his laptop and typed away intently. It felt good to be able to just sit around and not do anything. Of course as was per usual the peace didn't last long. They heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards them as well as a bell like laughter from a young man. "Tamaki you sly kitty cat." a young man teased.

"Niisan. Two young voices symmentaniously whined. "niiiiissssaaan We wants ice cream."

"Twins will you two please let go of me!" Tamaki's voice pleaded as the door nob started to turn. "You are suffocating me!" everyone watched carefully as the door opened revealing 4 boys tamaki included. Two long haired blonde boys with golden eyes were hanging off either side of a flustered Tamaki. A tall young man walked behind them with a small smile. In his hands he held two stuffed Kittens one was black and the other was Yellow. "I am sorry where we interrupting something?" the man asked with a charming smile that would send any girl to their knees. Everyone shook their heads not saying a word.

The boys let go of their brother and grabbed their kittens from the taller brother . Once the kittens were securly in their arms they grabbed each others hand. They stared curiously at the group of people lingering on the Hitachiin twins before a mischievous sneer appeared on both their faces. They turned into each other and began to whisper furiously as they pointed occasionally at the twins causing the twins to get suspicious.

"So these are your brothers I assume." Kyoya asked fixing his glasses to which Tamaki nodded happily.

"I just had to introduce you all to the new Club members." Tamaki said happily.

"Wait...what?" They all asked stunned. Tamaki acted like he hadn't heard them as he started to introduce his brohers.

"This is my elder brother Fai. He is moving here so that he and his girlfriend and a friend can be closer to work and see me of course." Tamaki said gesturing to the tall blonde haired boy who bowed deeply.

"I also moved so I can see all my brothers more." Fai said with a laugh. "But being close to work is always good incentive too."

"Oh? where do you work Grandtaine Kun?" Huruhi asked curiously.

"Please call me Fai. He siad taking her hand and kissing it causing her to blush and Tamaki to get red in the face as he tried to control his anger. "My companions and I are Voice actors." Fai replied with a smile.

"voice actor huh?" Huruhi asked tapping her chin just as a cannon sound blasted and a screech was heard. The Host club didn't even flinch as the floor opened up to reveal Renge appeared. The younger twins clung fearfully to Tamaki.

Renge laughed as she held up her microphone to her lips. "Yes it is true we have been graced by the presence of a real celebrity. Fai Florite Grandtaine is considered to not only be the most diverse and talented seiyū( voice actor) he was also voted most sexiest one of the year. He has appeared in Anime shows like love chronicles, guilty beauty love, alchemic tragedy, and even been in quite a few french movies. the two most common costars in his shows are Kurgane Black and his girlfriend Chi Evans " She recited and with that she disapeared under the floor once more.

"Ahh it is always good to meet a fan." Fai said dreamily. "I mean who couldn't be a fan of me?"

"there is no doubting that is Tamaki's brother." the Hiitichine Twins thought looking the other way.

"Niisan." The twins whined pulling on Tamaki once more. "We are hungry."

"And these two boys are?" Kyouya asked with a frown.

"These two are my younger Twin brothers Alphonse and Edward. "They are going to be the new club members."

"wha? but..We already fulfill the Twin role!" The host Twins protested causing the blonde twins to giggle.

"Oh no I assure you they aren't going to be taking your brotherly love role. I need to study them a bit before I place them into something." Tamaki said with a laugh.

Everyone looked at the golden eyed twins who were now digging into the sweets table with vigor. Honey joined in on them eating as well.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who was wearing a smile that could only be a worn by a loving and proud older brother. Haruhi couldn't help but smile as well. She was happy that he was happy. For now after 3 years Tamaki Souh was reunited with his brothers. Also marking the day The ouran host club changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I will update again when I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter. So...spread the news kk. Also for those of you read my other fics sorry i haven't been updating as much but to make it up to you just tell me which one u wish me to update next and I will do that one ok,_**

Ed and Al peered over their big brother Tamaki's shoulder curiously as he stood outside an appartment complex. Tamaki had bags under his eyes and appeared to be half asleep. He sleepily lifted his hand and rapped on the door. A sound of rustling was heard and a hold on. A few minutes Later Haruhi opened the door. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she noticed how exhausted Her freind looked. "Rough night?" Haruhi asked carefully to which Tamaki only nodded. "Are you busy?" he yawned.

"No..not at all come in you three." she said quickly as she gestured them inside.

Edward now sat clumsily on his brother's shoulders as they looked around the small apartment. "Nice club house." Edward said giving a thumbs up. causing Haruhi to sigh.

"this isn't a club..Its my home." Haruhi grumbled as Tamaki stuttered mouth wide open in embarrassment at his brother's statement.

"On brother you really are stupid." Alphonse said making a face as he looked up at his brother who was still on him.

"Mom said that you aren't supposed to call me names bastard." Edward said as he started to choke his twin. In response AL flipped him over hi shoulders throwing him into a wall. The older teens watched speechlessly as it became an out right brawl.

"Take that you moron!"

*Smash*

"Loser"

"Your father was a std invested pimp" Edward growled.

"He prolly was but he is yours too." Alphonse retorted as he pulled His brother into a arm hold.

"um..should we break them up?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"No need they will stop fighting..eventually." tamaki said with a bored look. Sure enough not even 5 minutes later both were out of breath. Edward weakly took his inhlaer out and took a few puffs before offering it to his brother who took some as well. "Truths?" ALphonse asked breathlessly. to which Ed half heartedly nodded. "Truths."

Haruhi watched stunned as the two kids fell asleep on her floor. She was even more surprised to see Tamaki breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Finally they are asleep." Tamaki said relieved. Seeing the look on her face he smiled softly. "They have been up all night...I am pretty sure..they have a form of ADD.. They spent all night demanding attention..and playing games..I of course did my best to make them sleepy..but.. nothing seemed to work." He explained as he sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the wall. Haruhi sat down next to him and frowned.

"What about your maids? Why didn't the do anything to help?" She asked narrowly.

"Um..well...it's not their job to take care of my brothers..they aren't paid to.. They are my responsibility now. .. I mean..they will feed them...and clean their rooms..but..I have to look after them..Which is kinda why I am here. " he said slowly almost as if he was unsure about his intentions. "well.. i was wondering if you would watch them ... well i took a nap and got a few things for the club done? I will even pay you if you wish." he asked hopefully.

"It's ok Sepia I will do for free you don't need to pay me." She assured. Not a moment later a now very jolly Tamaki handed her a bag and began to give her instructions.

"OK Edward doesn't drink milk because he is lactose intolerant. However I have soy milk in here so just give him that. They both have asthma so make sure they have their inhalers on them at all times. Don't let Edward near anything sharp or flammable..He will destroy it. If they wake up just take them on a walk or to a park." he rambled as he dug through the bag only to bring out the two stuffed cats. "These are their stuffed cats..the black one is named Neo and is Ed's the Yellow ones name is Meo and is of course Al's ..Make sure these do not get lost.. grave and terrible things will happen if you do." He warned. "Think of them as Honey's bunny..if something happens to them.. those boys will hurt you. They are just a belt below black belt..so.. be warned." After all that was said he tucked a blanket around the boys who were now cuddling each other and tucked the dolls under the arms. "OK well thanks me amore!" He called thankfully out as he left the house as fast as his legs coudl cary him and leaving behind Haruhi who was starting to wonder if watching them would be a good idea.

...

The host club (excluding Haruhi and the young twins of course) came into Music room 3 only to find their King asleep curled up on the bench by the window. His blonde hair obscuring his face. Under his arm was Beary his bear. it would almost be comical if not for the tears that fell down his face and landed in a puddle. Kyouya frowned at the sight as the others stood unsure of what to do. It wasn't everday you saw Tamaki cry after all.

"Tomo Kun is crying." Hunny said sadly as he cuddled his bunny closer. Mori nodded and placed a hand on Hunny's head as if to reassure him.

"The boss must be taking his mothers death pretty hard." The twins said frowning.

"Enough chit chat. Can't you see that Tamaki is sleeping?" Kyoya said cooly. "Now get to work we have a lot to do before tomorrow." He said appathetically.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

"good now Mori and Honey I need you two to go get the sweets on this list." he ordered. " And twins I need you to go to Haruhi's place and pick up him and Tamakis brothers so you can get them fitted for a few costumes..oh and get them a happy meal too." he added off handedly. ONce everyone left Kyoya took a seat near where Tamaki was sleeping and started to write in his notebook.

"Tamaki..you better not be taking on more than you can handle again." He warned the sleeping figure softly. the sleeping teen merely moaned softly and turned in his sleep.

...

When hikaru and Kaoru arrived at Haruhi's place they were surprised to the door was slightly open. Carefully they entered and began to look around fearing the worst. They relaxed when they heard giggles in the next room. they both Peeked their heads around the cornor only to see the two boys enraptured by a make shift puppet show. Their eyes were glued to the puppet show as the clutched their dolls.

The golden haired boys snickered when a puppet with long green hair started to beat up a old looking puppet with an eye patch. They rapped on the door to get their attention. Haruhi's face popped up from behind the box she was hiding behind and smiled wide upon seeing their faces. "Hey guys." She greeted warmly as the other twins only stared quietly at them. "Say hi you two." she scolded. They both obediently greeted the red haired teens. They quickly however lost Interest in them and turned their attention back to haruhi. "Continue the story." The demanded. " We want to know what happens to Envy and Wrath. "

"Well erm Maybe later I think Hikaru and Koaru need us for something." She said carefully. "Am i right?"

"Kyoya wants us to make sure their costumes fit and than we are to buy them...A happy meal?" they added unsure. At the mention of a happy meal the kids became excited. "We want chicken strips!" they said excitedly jumping up and down. "Come on Hari lets go!" the twins squealed as they dragged her out of the house pushing past the other twins who fell over surprised at the overly excited twins. "Wait..We have to do the fittings first." Hikaru protested as him and his twin hurried after the other three.

These two had just as much energy as their older brother..they were going to be handful. they groaned as they realized they had just got conned into babysit them.

...

Tamaki Yawned as he stretched and sat up. He looked over to his left and noticed his freind Kyoya starring at him and blinked. "WHy mommy dearest I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked sleepily.

"Because you Idiot you need your sleep. It's only been 2 weeks and yet everyday you seem more exhausted. How is that even possible?" He demanded.

"It's nothing." Tamaki said with a fake smile. "The home work has just been harsh lately." He lied as he looked at his watch. "Well I better go pick up the boys I left them with young Haruhi." He said as he got up only to be pushed back down roughly. Stunned he looked up at his freind. Bewildered by his angry face he only stared. "Kyoya.."

Don't Kyoya me! You lying moron!" He growled as held the struggling boy down. "I know that you are practically raising your younger brothers yourself! I also know that you have taken up odd end jobs to buy frivolous things for your brothers. I told you not to take too much on yourself." he barked. "Do you want to kill yourself!" He barked causing Tamaki to flinch.

"I don't know what you are talking about...Me working ? Please." He scoffed. Kyoya's eyes narrowed not believing a word he said.

"Go back to bed Baka." He said simply.

"My brothers.." Tamaki protested. "the club.."

"Both are taken care of." Kyoya cut him off sharply. Tamaki smiled gratefully and closed his eyes again falling instantly back to sleep.

"Baka." Kyoya muttered as he laid his jacket over his friends shoulder's.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok i have received the required reviews to update.. but remember at least two reviews for me to update again. I don't mean to be Picky its just i update each of my storries based on demand and right now its this one well..this one and sing me a pretty little song (my death the kid story) so..here it is. _**

It was an average day at the host club..well as average and ordinary as one could call it. Todays theme was revolutionary . Everyone was dressed in clothes from the 1700's. Ed and Al were dressed in matching brown slacks white silk shirts and brown vests. Their golden hair was pulled up in a low pony tail. Kyoya and Mori were dressed as american soldiers. Tamaki was dressed similar to his younger brothers only his was black instead of brown. Hunny was a page boy and the twins were dressed in fine british attire.

"Oh Hunny you look soo cute as a page boy." a group of girls squealed as Hunny only giggled and put more cake in his mouth. "I get to spread the news!" He said happily as he kicked his feet.

"'ooh and what is the news Hunny?" a blonde asked squealing.

Hunny thoughtfully chewed on his cake for a moment before he smiled wide. "That its...Snack time!" he said after a moment causing everyone to nearly fall over at his cuteness.

A small group of girls watch silently as Al cuddled his tired twin close. Ed let out a yawn and stretched his arms out before putting them around his brother waist. "Al you are so warm." Edward said as he snuggled into his brother's embrace more as Al only tutted and rubbed his back. "OH brother I told you that you shouldn't have stayed up so late. You know that your body can't take it." Alphonse scolded his twin as the girls all blushed furiously at the innocent brotherly love that was being shown.

"Oh Al you are such a fun Killer... sometimes I wonder how you can be my twin.." Edward scoffed.

"Well that..and you are smaller than me." Alphonse teased as he prepared himself for the oncoming storm. Everyone winced as Edward's face went red and shoved himself off his brother and glared. "I am not short! I am the freaking Fun sized version of you and even if i was short..which i am not.. I am only 6 inches shorter so give me freaking time alright. Stupid Twin." Edward steamed.

"I am sorry Brother you are right that was uncalled for...but can you please calm down..I think you maybe scarring the pretty Laddies." He said worriedly.

"Why are you so worried about them? Don't you love your own twin? your own brother?" Edward asked tearfully. "And to think...that Neo and I stayed with you while you had a nightmare last night." Edward said as he held back a sob. "Are we really...all that..different?"

Alphonse began to sweat droplet and wring his hands nervously. "No brother! I love you very much I am sorry." He apologized. "Come on let's go get some cake kay?" he asked as he gently grabbed his brothers hand and dragged a now smiling Ed to the snack table.

"They are sooo cute." The girls squealed as they watched Alphonse handed his brother a piece of cake and a fork. A few minutes later they came back with a couple extra plates in their hands and handed one to each of the girls. "Why thank you Edward and Alphonse." they said as they each took a bite.

"It's no problem me-amore's." Edward and Alphonse said sweetly. Edward and Alphonse both leaned down and kissed a girls hand. "This cake is almost as sweet as you." they said causing the girls to giggle and blush.

Kyoya watched the scene impassively. "Hmm..maybe this is a culturally..or it could be hereditary... very well could be hereditary." he thought.

Tamaki smiled proudly as he watched his younger brothers flirt innocently with the laddies. He put an arm around Haruhi's shoulder and sighed with contentment. "Look at my little brother's aren't they just wonderful with the laddies?" he bragged.

"I don't know... i think their act...is...bizarre." haruhi said honestly which caused Tamaki to nearly faint. "bizarre?" Tamaki gasped as he fell into an emo corner. "my...brothers...bizarre?"

"Actually...thats how they really are." Kyoya stated as he pushed his glasses up. "Like their older brothers before them..they are overly ...well dramatic." The two of them turned only to see The Twins jumping up and down on their chairs and singing...about food. "PIzza hut oh pizza hut.. Kentucky fried chicken and a Pizza McDonalds fried chicken and a pizza hut!"

Tamaki sprinted out of his corner and picked his brother off their chairs and set them on the floor. "No jumping on the furniture ok." he said with a gentle smile as he straitened out their vests so they looked neater. the boys both nodded guiltily. "Ok big brother we wont."

"It's ok don't look so down we all do crazy things sometimes. Tell you what after the club How about I take you two to Pizza hut." He asked as they nodded excitedly.

"Its a wonder how he knew they wanted to go for pizza." The Hitatchi Twins commented with a frown.

"Yes well.. subtlety is also not one of their strong suites either." Kyoya said dryly.

"YOu seem to know alot about them." Hunny stated curiously as he hugged his bunny.

"Yes well.. I am with Tamaki alot...and wherever he goes..they go."Kyoya informed the chibbi.

"Why with his older brother Fai working on a new movie with his girlfreind and the maides and nurses refusing to watch them. Tamaki has no choice but to watch them himself." Hikaru said as he leaned on his brothers shoulders.

"Not that he complains...He never ever complains."Kaoru added grimily.

They watched as Tamaki as he wiped some chocolate off of the young twins faces and listened attentively to his brothers who were talking animatedly about something that happened earlier.

"Tama-Chan is a an awesome big brother." Hunny said observantly. "He really loves his brothers. I am glad he is reunited with them."

"Yea..I just wish that he could be more of a brother and not a parent." Haruhi said wistfully.

"Tamaki is a natural overbearing parent to everyone he loves.. I don't think it would make much of a difference."Kyouya sighed as he started to write in his notebook.

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Tamaki who was walking over to them with a twin holding on either of his hands.. "Haruhi my darling Daughter we are all going to get Pizza. Go change pronto." He ordered cheerily. "come along my darling chibi's let's get ready."

"Big brother can we die our hair?" The twins asked hopefully.

"Why would you want to dye your luscious golden hair?" Tamaki asked with a frown as he and them walked out. "The answer is no...well.. ok but it has to be temporary ok." he said giving in as they left the room.

"HE maybe a good big brother..but as a parent ...he is too allowing." Haruhi stated rolling her eyes. "I better go with them and make sure he doesn't spend any more money on them or let them do something stupid." She said as she too left.

Haruhi chan has been acting like a mummy hasn't she." Honey asked happily to which Mori nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok i have received the required reviews to update.. but remember at least two reviews for me to update and today i get to watch fred the movie.. yayyyy  
_**

Edward and Alphonse giggled as they chased after the comadie ball that their older brother Tamaki was kicking**.** "Think you can catch the ball brothers?" Tamaki goaded.

"Bring it on giant man!" Edward declared as he and his brother got into a ready stance.

"Starlight Kick!" Tamaki screamed as he kicked the ball full force. It flew past Kyoya who easily side stepped it not even taking his eyes off his notebook. Everyone else scrambled to get out of the way. that Is everyone but Edward and Alphonse. They both stood firmly as they eyed the ball. "Starlight block!" They yelled as Ed jumped on Alphonse shoulders and manged to catch the ball just in time.

The club stared open mouthed as Edward handed the ball down to Alphonse who with just as much force kicked it back to Tamaki who kicked it back easily.

"wow...They are like a family of super humans." Haruhi stated as the others nodded.

"I don't even dare play with them when they get competitive like this." Hikaru added.

...

Haruhi and the others stood outside The Suoh Mansion. They were supposed to meet The 3 youngest brothers there so they could go on a trip to an amusement park. Edward and Alphonse had never been able to go to one before and Tamaki had insisted that it was vital for their childhood development that they went. Kyoya glanced down at his watched and frowned. "Tamaki should of been out here 8 minutes ago." He stated.

"Lets just go in there and get them." Haruhi said as she walked towards the door. the Maid nervously let them in causing the to frown but they didn't think anything of it. They heard noises and something that sounded like Tamaki's voice. They quietly walked towards the voices but stopped when they saw that Tamaki was talking to his grandma and a couple other men.

"You stupid boy!" His grandma snarled. "I know that you are using your money on those two bastards!"

"But Grandmeir, I have no choice.. No one else will pay for their food or anything...I mean i was lucky that father gave them both a scholarship so they could attend my school." Tamaki weakly protested.

"Give them to someone else. They can be someone else's issue." One of them men stated coolly. "Like your idiotic older brother Fai."

"Fai can't do it either. He moves around too much because of his job.. I don't want to have to ask him to give up his dream just to raise Ed and Al. I can handle it myself. "Tamaki insisted. "Its not like i am not earning the money. Grandmeir with all do respect I will not give up my brothers and nothing you say will change my mind."

"It figures all illegitimate filthy bastards have to crowd together like the cowardly brainless sheep you are." his grandma said with a sigh.

Tamaki only looked down sadly. "Is there nothing I can ever do to make you accept me?" He asked pleadingly.

In response His grandma spat at his feet. "There is nothing you could ever do to make me even vaguely like you. " She said with disdain. "You are a mistake that should of been erased before you were even born." She spat. " You better book more Piano Outings because You are officially disowned. " she added as she smacked his face so hard it left a red mark. "I don't want to see your face around me again." she said and with that she and the two men left not even glancing at the host club.

Tamaki stared at the ground and tried to fight back the tears. "I...see..." was all he said. He looked up and noticed the host club for the first time and forced a smile. "oh..Hey guys i am sorry i kept you guys waiting. Ed and Al are upstairs getting ready. I will go get them." He said quickly.

"Of course." kyoya said with a nod. Once he was gone everyone turned and looked at each other. "Wow.. that was harsh.." the hitatchi twins said angrily. "Want us to go take that grandma down?" They asked nastily.

"No i don't think that the old bag is worth it." Kyoya said apathetically as he pushed his glasses up. "However.. I think I will let my father know that I will be having guests at our house for a while."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Its not that hard to figure out. Tamaki has been disowned hence he no longer has a place to stay. He has almost been brought down to a commoners level. Thank goodness he is still a semi well known piano genius."

Haruhi opened his mouth to respond but closed it when she heard feet coming. A few moments later Edward and Alphonse hurried over to them and began to climb on Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya come on lets go letss gooo." They squealed as they tugged on him. "lets go have fuuuunnn"

"We will be leaving shortly." he stated as he pried them off him."Do you got your cats?"

"Yep strapped to our backs." They said pointing behind them to their stuffed cats that were now stuffed into backpacks. "Why dont you also get a couple outfits. You are all having a slumber party at my house." Kyoya stated as he shooed them out. They nodded and ran happily back up the stairs.

"I was not informed of this slumber party.." Tamaki said confused.

"Yes well.. I think my room is haunted and I need you to help me verify it." Kyoya said quickly.

"Oh how terrible! Don't worry together all of the host club will contact the dead and beseech the fiend to leave your room." He declared.

Hikaru kaoru Make sure you two get an ouji board and some cards. Haruhi get black candles and a bible. Hunni and Mori make sure you two come as well." He ranted already scheming.

He turned to go get something as well but Kyoya stopped him. "Tamaki why don't you calm down and lets go the park first." He said calmly.

"OH of course.." Tamaki said sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint Al and ed.. and I am sure you are all excited about going as well." He said with a fake smile.

"Parkkkk!" edward and AL screamed as they came down stairs. "Come on big brother lets go."

"Of course." Tamaki said as he grabbed Ed and AL by either hand. "Lets go have an adventure." Tamaki said happily as the three of them ran ahead of them to the long streach limo that was waiting for them. Everyone followed close behind secretly feeling less happy about the day but pretended to be for Tamaki's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

New ouran host club chapter.

* * *

Tamaki solemnly placed a towel on his head so that it looked like a turban and sat cross legged on the floor as Edward stared disbelievingly at his older brother and the others around him. He knew that his brothers friend was just allowing Tamaki to do all this to get his mind off of the fact that the three of them were now currently homeless. He wasn't a fool he knew what others thought of him and his twin brother. That they were filth and immature and unworthy to be alive. HE knew that all his siblings were bastards curious of his mothers passionate love life or in their case a wrong turn in an ally.

Still..he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in disbeilf at what he was now watching. Tamaki had talked them all into performing a seance to"Rid the room of evil spirts" Soon after 5 minutes of useless chanting Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"This is dumb you idiots do realize there is no such thing as ghosts right?" Edward scoffed.

"Brother!" Alphonse explained. "Don't be so rude if uncle says there are ghost than there are ghosts." Alphonse argued back. He honestly didn't believe it either but there was no reason to be rude.

"Well you delude yourself brother but I wont." Edward said insistently. "Sides if there was a ghost it woulda been scared away by your face Alphonse!" Edward growled facing his twin.

"That was a lame insult. You pretty much just made fun of yourself. I practically have your face TWIN!" Alphonse yelled back. The host club silently watched as the two engaged in a heated karate one on one battle. Tamaki sighed as he got up and grabbed the two by their shirts and held them apart at arms length. "Unless you two want to be grounded from the library for a month I suggest you stop." He said calmly. Alphonse and Edward continued to glare at each other but stopped trying to kill each other.

* * *

Everyone left an hour later after failing to get a ghosts attention but succeeding none the less to distract the Tamaki from the issues at hand. Edward and Alphonse had fallen asleep cuddled up to each other in their bed. Tamaki on the other hand was still awake and decided to go downstairs to play the piano. Kyoya sat up with him and watched him play as he wrote in his notebook. Tamaki stopped playing for a moment and turned to his friend and smiled gratefully.

"Kyoya, i want to thank you for allowing my brothers and I to stay here for the time being." Tamaki said softly. Kyoya looked up and nodded. "Hey you practically live here anyways." he said indifferently. "Besides we were going to be roommates after high school anyways I will consider this practice."

"To think you still manage to fool others into thinking you don't have a soul." Tamaki joked making a face.

"I gave up my soul in hopes that you would gain some common sense..but alas it appears that it was a useless." Kyoya joked back without smiling as he ruffled his friends hair. "Now come on and go to bed We have school tomorrow idiot." he ordered with a small smile that only tamaki and blessed few had ever seen. Tamaki nodded and followed Him upstairs both separating to go to their separate rooms.

* * *

**Sorry its so short its filler becuse i have writers block... please review**


	7. Chapter 7

New ouran host club chapter.

* * *

Despite the disinheritance things still went on as if nothing had happened. If anything Kyoya was the one who was affected the most.

* * *

Kyoya yawned as he turned slightly in his sleep. He knew that it was time to wake up..but he just didn't feel like it. He felt way too comfortable. His only complaint was a strange heaviness on his chest..however he could ignore it for now. that is...until he felt some snuggle and wrap itself around him. He cracked open an eye and nearly fell off his bed. There lying snuggled on top of him was none other than Tamaki himself. Kyoya growled but the only response he got was a light snore from his friend.

"TAMAKI GET OUT OF MY FREAKING BED!" Kyoya screamed angrily. "Awww mommy dear shh i am sleepy! "Tamaki whined pitifully.

""Get up right now we have host duties to get ready for anyways." Kyoya said giving his friend a firm shove. Tamaki slowly removed his covers revealing that he was only in his boxers making Kyoya almost narrowed his eyes at his friends french showy ways disapprovingly. Tamaki on the other hand didnt really seem to notice. He only yawned and stretched. "Well I suppose i have had enough beauty sleep of course someone as lovely as I don't need much." he half joked pompously with a smile.

"Just get dressed baka." Kyoya sighed as he himself pulled his pants on... Sadly... this happened more often than not. sure he used to come over before when he lived at the Souh Mansion...but now that he lived here... he was begining to wander if he should start locking his doors and windows.

* * *

Tamaki and his elder brother Fai sat on a bench staring silently at a nearby fountain. He had just gotten back in town after working on a new movie. "So how is your girlfreind?" Tamaki asked pleasantly.

"Lovely as always my dear brother. So I hear the nasty old hag kicked you out." Fai commented back nonchalantly to which Tamaki only sighed. "So what is your plan little brother?"

"Well we are currently living with my dear friend Kyoya..He was nice enough to force us to live there." he laughed remembering how all his and his youner brothers stuff were brought into the mansion despite Tamaki's own useless protests.

_"I cant burden you like this.. We will be fine...I..."_

_"Look you are staying whether you like it or not." Kyoya said coldly. "Now either you stay here willingingly or I lock you in your room your choice."_

"He is rather persuasive you know." Tamaki chuckled to his brother. "I only have 2 years left of school.. after which I plan to study music and becoem a music composer...or maybe a pianist.. I have been playing piano and giving piano lessons after school and on weekends to save up as well as save up for an apartment for both me and the twins." He said with a soft optimistic smile

"I see." Fai said leaning back. "That sounds lovely...but you know... with the way work is going as of late.. I maybe able to get a nice house that would fit us all. wouldn' t that be nice? us all living together like a big happy family." He smiled wistfully.

"Yes.. that would be nice... hopefully someday..we can go back to that." Tamaki agreed softly.

"So where are the little rascals?" Fai asked curiously.

"Oh they are out playing with the hitatchi twins. The four of them have gotten pretty close." Tamaki answered as he looked up at the sky. "It's kinda nice really... The hitachii's could use a couple people like them. I am sure they are all having just loads of fun." He added with a warm smile which Fai returned.

"Yea... in a way they are lucky aren't they. " Fai smiled thoughtfully.

* * *

Hikaru laughed as he pulled his twin by his arm and dragged him down the hill as they tried to catch the Grandtaine twins who were way ahead of them. Edward laughed as started to speed up and pass his brother. Alphonse not wanting to be outdone lightly pushed his twin aside and used the momentary distraction to run ahead. Edward scowled and yelled profanities at his brother. Al only laughed as he ran ahead. Edward catching up quickly. They were so immersed into their little activity that they didn't notice they were nearing train tracks..nor did they notice the incoming train. the hitachi twins noticed but before they could even open their mouths to warn them it was too late.

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter...if you want me to update gots to give me reviews. *holds up next chapter teasingly* ahh ah no touchie gots to review.. *Evil smile* whahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter did i keep you waiting long enough?

* * *

_Hikaru laughed as he pulled his twin by his arm and dragged him down the hill as they tried to catch the Grandtaine twins who were way ahead of them. Edward laughed as started to speed up and pass his brother. Alphonse not wanting to be outdone lightly pushed his twin aside and used the momentary distraction to run ahead. Edward scowled and yelled profanities at his brother. Al only laughed as he ran ahead. Edward catching up quickly. They were so immersed into their little activity that they didn't notice they were nearing train tracks..nor did they notice the incoming train. the hitachi twins noticed but before they could even open their mouths to warn them it was too late._

Edward heard the warning and than saw the train comming and hurried off the tracks. He turned around expecting to see his brother right behind him however his mouth opened in a silent scream when he saw that Al was stuck in the tracks. Thinking quick he ran over and fiddled with his brothers shoe to take it off and separate it from the tracks the sound of the train louder.

"Brother just go!" Alphonse said desperately.

"Not with out you i am not." Ed said as he continued to work on his twins foot.

"You could die!" Alphonse argued over the noise as the other twins were running towards igonored him and got his foot out just in time.. however the train was only a foot away and thinking quick he pushed Alphonse off the tracks and tried to follow him but his left leg was hit by the train as he rolled out of the way.

Alphonse could only scream with his brother when he saw Edwards mangled leg. Edward still screaming clutched his shattered leg with only one thought entering his mind.. "Im going to die."

* * *

Fai and Tamaki were laughing as they got into the car. Just as Tamaki was about to take a seat his cell rang and he answered it with a laugh. "Hey Hikaru how are my brothers?" He asked happily.

"You need to get down to the hospital now!" Hikaru said hurriedly

"What? why? whats wrong?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"It's Your brothers! Edward.. was hit by a train and both him and Alphonse are had serries asthma attacks.. Edward... he is in acomma.. We dont know if he is going to make it." He sobbed.

"What? No! i am on my way!" tamaki said in shock as he hung up.

Fa who heard everything simply asked. "What hospital?" Tamaki numbly told him and togeather they both drove hurriedly off.

*ahahahaha another cliffy... sorry i wont do it again..maybe... but i for sure promise that the next chapters will be longer... i just left it like this because i cant decide if i want ed to have new limbs or not.. or if he will die or not..


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter.. have i kept you all wiating long enough? I want you all to know.. i did this on purpose... i like to see my readrs squirm.. although reviews do encourage me to update faster *wink*

* * *

Fai,tamaki and a now awake Alphonse(who assured all he was just fine merely startled) all stood around Edward's hospital bed. His leg thank goodness was able to be saved and was now stapled and in a cast hung high in the air by a supporting rope. A breathing tube was in his nose and a he was hooked up to fluids. It had been 2 days now since the incident and he still hadn't shown any signs of waking. Alphonse looked mournfully up at his older brothers who were just as upset as him. "Big brothers...is this my fault?" He asked finally filling the silence. They looked down at him surprised.

"Whatever do you mean by that Ally-Pu?" Fai asked tenderly trying to cover up his surprise.

"Well..you see..he got hurt when he had to save me..My foot was stuck.. i told him to leave me..but he wouldn't..he wouldn't leave me!" He sobbed.

"Edward is a chivalrous fellow like...me." Tamaki said vainly causing Alphonse to roll his eyes and Fai to smirk. Tamaki however didn't seem to notice and continued. " people of chivalrous such as our selves can't help but help out those in need.. its in our blood." He insisted in an attempt to reasure Alphonse who suppressed a giggle. "Oh but toma...If you and Ed our heros..than what does that make Al and me?" He asked amused.

"Why our damsel in distress's of course." Tamaki winked down at Alphonse who became nearly indignant at that remark.

"Oh but Toma... i seem to recall numerous times where i have had to save your life.. remember the time you got caught in that tree becase it was simply too high?" Fai teased causing Tamaki to sputter and Alphonse to laugh.

They were all so busy in their little conversation they didn't notice that their voices had woken Edward up... and Edward who only wanted to go back to bed was getting sick of the noise rather quick. He turned his head slightly wincing at a headache he felt coming on. "Shuutttttt upppp!" He groaned weakly. Everyone turned in surprise to see Edward staring up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes attempting to glare at rushed over to his bed.

"Edward how are you feeling?" Fai asked concerned as he moved some seat drenched hair out of his little brothers eyes.

"Where..am i?" He asked confused.

"You're at the hospital."Tamaki said gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

Edward scrunched up his nose as he tried to recall what had happened. Suddenly though it all came back to fast to him. The Train, Alphonse being stuck, something hitting him. He shrunk back further into his bed and let out a cry of terror. Tamaki pushed the call button While Fai and Alphonse tried to calm him down.

"ALPHONSE!" Edward cried out blindly in anguish. "ALPHONSE! NOOOOOO!" He started to thrash causing his broken leg to fall from its sling and some of his Iv's to rip out of his arms. Alphonse grabbed firmly onto his Twins face and made him look at him. "Brother I am right here! Look at me...Im ok." He said firmly. Edward stopped moving and stared at him for a moment before he broke down crying. "Alphonse.. I was ..soo..scared.. I thought you were going to die!" He sobbed as he clutched his twin with all his life. "I thought..you were going to leave me like madre ...Don't do that..again!" He wailed as the nurses rushed in and tried to pry him off his brother only for him to panic more.

"Brother..I am not leaving you." Alphonse promised as a nurse injected Ed with a sedative causing him to go limp in the bigger twins arms. "Im not leaving like mom.."

* * *

Kyoya and the other host club members stood outside in the waiting room. Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders and the twins were sitting side by side looking around nervously. Only Kyoya seemed unemotional by it all..than again..he always did keep his emotions in. They all looked over when they heard footsteps rushing in only to see A somber pettie blonde haired blue haired girl and a Stern looking black haired man come in. "Do anyone of you know Fai Grandtaine?" The man asked Gruffly. they all nodded. "Yea he is in a hospital room..with our friend Tamaki." Honey quipped. "Are two freinds of his?"

"Yea.. i guess you could say that." The man said simply.

"Oh come on Now Kurogane." The blonde girl said as she patted him on his shoulder. "You know that you are his best friend not to mention ex lover. eh eh?" The girl teased joyfully as she poked his side repeatedly causing his face to redden.

"OH Shut up Chi. We were not lovers!" Kurogane roared.

"Chi? kurgy?" Fai said from a door way surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"To see how your brother is doing stupid." Kurogane said rudely as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes how is Ed Ed?" Chi asked worriedly her hands still resting on kurogane.

"Fine. He just woke up but they had to sedate him..so..he isn't all there. Tamaki and Alphonse are still in there."

"Does Fai want Chi and kurgy to do anything?" Chi asked concerned.

"Well i suppose you two could go see him I am sure he would love that." Fai said with a smile. "You could talk to him more about your role in Love chronicles. He always did love your role as that Ninja kurgy."

Kurogane nodded and grabbed Chi and togeather the two of them walked away to Edward's room.

"You know.. Fai I actually watched your show Alchemic tragedy and a couple of your other anime's and i must say its not that bad.. i can also see where you got the insieration for your character." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"OH?" Fai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea your younger brothers Edward and Alphonse am i right?" Haruhi asked to which Fai nodded.

"Yea when in doubt i think of my three brothers and i know at least one of them will fit my character." Fai said wistfully.

"How did you even get into the buisness and so young no less?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well five years ago when i was just 15 i wanted to help earn money so i went to try and land small role on a romance movie but it just so happened that Funimation was there and heard me..they loved my voice so much they asked me to come and try out for a role in a street fighters anime and well from there i just kept landing jobs."

"Yes well it seems that all four of the Grandtaine are a master in at least something in the arts." Kyoya put in causing everyone to look at him.

"Fai is a actor, tamaki is a pianest..but...what are the twins good at?" Harui asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" fai asked amused.

"Know what?" haruhi asked confused.

"well..you said you watched some of them.. Did you watch guilty beauty love?" He asked to which she nodded.

"The theme song you remember it right?" He asked to which she nodded again. "Well they both sang that." He said smugly.

"huh...really ..wow they are good. So they are famous than right?" Harui asked speechlessly.

"Hardly." Kyoya said not looking up from his notebook. " They have only done at most... 3 theme songs and a movie song."

"Well..they also guest star on some of Fai's anime's" Mori put in.

"and they say that's no big deal." Haruhi thought dryly.


	10. Chapter 10

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter yay yay oh btw...to answer the question that seems to keep popping up ed and al ar 12 it says so in the first chapter also yes This Fai is the ver same Fai from tsubasa.. as is kurgy and Chi**

**

* * *

**

It took time but Eventually Edward was able to leave the hospital. He still couldn't get anywhere without help but that was hardly a problem. Between all three of his brothers and the other members of the host club he had no trouble at all...for he was usually carried to and fro. He and Alphonse had skipped their juniour high class already and were now freshmen as well which means they went to the same school as the others and Alphonse was in all the same classes as him which made things that much more convenient. However one day Alphonse had to go run a class errand. So he left Ed in the Library with a huge stack of books for him to read while he went to go do the errand.

Edward was fine for a while..till he got hungry. He remembered that he had some sweets in his backpack and promptly went to search for them. He was too busy looking for for his bag that he didn't notice a tall dark haired boy standing near him. "Looking for this?" The boy asked amused as he held up Edward's red backpack. Ed looked up and nodded sheepishly when he saw it. "Um ya..thanks." he mumbled taking the bag from the taller boy. "No problem." The boy said simply stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're Tamaki's younger brother aren't you?" He more stated than asked to which Edward nodded brightly. "Yes thats my brother." He replied happily.

"I see..." The boy said thoughtfully. "Are you also...a member ... of his well you know club?"

"The host club. Yes." Edward answered his mouth now full of food. "and so is my twin brother. My name's Edward By the way." He said offering his free hand to him which The boy took with an amused smile. "Nice to meet you Edward, My name is Roy Mustang." The boy now known as Roy replied smoothly. "You may have heard of my father Travis Mustang. He is the president of that company that makes fire retardant spray that fire fighters now use and of course he is the co-owner of a multi million dollar music company." He bragged.

"You don't say." Edward replied dryly not liking this boys pompous attitude.

"It must be pretty cool having Tamaki as a older brother I am sure he could give you some real pointers on getting a date." Roy said eagerly.

"If you say so...but in all honesty Tama-Chan doesn't really date..He spends all his free time with his best friend Kyouya ..they are really close." Edward said thoughtfully as he started to play with his stuffed kitten that he had also fished from his back pack. Roy nodded unsure of where to take this conversation which seemed to suddenly be going so stale. "So what happened to your leg?" He asked finally changing subjects.

"Oh... I got hit by a train." Edward said off handedly.

"Wow how did that happen?" Roy asked surprised.

"Eh i dont really want to talk about it." Edward said stiffly.

Both Edward and Roy were both saved from further uncomfortable conversations by Alphonse suddenly appearing. "Oh Ed who is this?" Alphonse asked curiously. It wasn't like his brother to just talk to anyone. "This is Roy." Edward answered boredly as he put his toy away. "Roy Alphonse." he said gesturing to the both of them in a sloppy form on an introduction. Alphonse smiled up at the tall man offering his own hand which Roy took with ease. "Well as nice as it is to meet you my brother and I have to go get ready for our club." Alphonse said warmly.

"Oh is Big brother already there?" Edward asked eagerly as he lifted his hands up to be picked by his much taller twin. Roy looked on curiously at the scene as Alphonse lovingly picked up Edward and his back pack. It was clear these brothers were really close. These two seemed to fascinate him even more than their older did. He would have to keep an eye on these two..they maybe necessary to his plans.

* * *

Chi wrung her hands as she watched Fai sit in the lounge of the studio they were working at. She was getting worried about him. He just didn't seem to be into his work. At first she thought it was because his mother had passed away..but the more she thought about it.. he was like that even before that...no...she suspected that it had something to do with Kurogane. It was no lie about Fai's apparent bisexuality However Chi suspected that Fai was never really into girls..yes They were engaged but she always kind of knew that he only did so because he was afraid of being alone of rejection. Kurogane had dumped poor Fai only a mere year and a half ago only to ask Chi out a week later and than propose just last year...yes..as much as she hated to admit..she was a replacement. She could also tell by the way Kurogane always looked at Fai that he wasn't ever really over Fai ether. She also knew that if things continued on they all would be very unhappy. She needed to think of something quick before things got worse with Fai.

As of late it seemed that Fai was giving up on a lot of things. He was eating less and hasnt slept properly since the break up, and his smiled were more forced...Honestly Chi was sure that if it wasn't for the twins and Tamaki he would of gave up ages ago.

* * *

Tamaki smiled as he watched Edward and Alphonse entertain their guests. They were handling everything had happened so well. He was glad that despite everything they still held such a positive and optimistic attitude and every one for the most part has been so nice and encouraging to his brothers despite how different they were. Of course Tamaki never thought of anyone was capable of evil..

* * *

The news paper club silently watched from up above the host club in the field down below entertain their guests. Akira Komatsuzawa scowl deepened as he watched Tamaki and his brother's laugh over something. It just wasn't fair..It was bad enough that Tamaki was stealing the spot light from him but now he had two of his brother's had to come and make him a fool as well. Screw Kyoaya and his threats..he was going to get some dirt on them if it was the last thing he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about not updating.. this site is being picky i guess on which ones i update. I am honestly surprised its letting me update this one. If you want me to update. I sugest you complain to this site.. i have tried sending a few emails but..thus far they have not responded.

oh and another thing vote on pairings you want in this... do you want pure yaoi or some strait and if so which pairings do you have in mind. Also just so you know KUroxfai is concerte so..no changing that. oh and sorry it short its just a filler.

* * *

Omake 1

Edward and Alphonse curiously watched the Tamaki and a reluctant Kyoaya play twister. After a whole 10 minutes of playing they were a mess. A tangle of limbs twined aroudn each other.

"Right foot green." Alphonse informed the two.

Tamaki struggled to move his foot that was tucked under his friends butt a little farther. However he had finally reached his limit and felt himself falling. However he was not going down alone. He clumsily grabbed onto Kyoaya's arm and dragged him down with him. Tamaki landed with an oof on his belly with his friend on top of him. His eyes widened slightly when he felt something poke his leg. "Mummy..that better not be what i think it is." He eeped only to see a smirk from his devious friend. Kyoaya calmly got up and wiped himself off. "Don't Worry Daddy. I am Asexual. " He answered coolly.

The twins watched in wonder before the ever dirty minded Edward leaned in and whispered to his brother. "I bet he is gay."

Alphonse nodded. "Denial."

Omake 2

Kurogane groaned as he glared at the press. It seems once again they wanted to dig deeper into his personal life.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one asked

"No. I could care less about having one too."

"A boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Have anyone in mind?" Another asked eagerly.

"If I did i wouldn't tell you." He grumbled.

"How are doing with your Ex Fai? I noticed you two had just got back from a trip from America. What did you guys do?"one Nosey reporters asked.

"I screwed him into the sandy beach" Kurogane joked nastily as he tried to push through the persistant crowd.

"Serriously?"

"No of course not you moron." He snapped. _I wish i did though..god i miss him._

"so...are you two thinking of getting back together?"

"yea i heard their engagment is off." another suplied. Kurogane's eyes widened. He hadnt heard one last final move he was able to get passed them and with a destination in mind he hurried and pushed the door to the home open showing a surprised blonde. He looked up revealing a tear stained face and watery blue eyes.

"Kuro..What are you doing here?" He asked as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Pack your bags we are going to America for a trip." He ordered ignoring Fai's question.

"But..Kurgs we just got back from America." He reminded lightly with humour. "Remember for a convention."

"Yea but this isn't for work. There is something that i forgot to do there." Kurogane said blushing.

A week later The reporters surrounded them again after they got back.

"So what did you two go there for?"

"did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes of course. Kurgys and I went to the beach." Fai piped up happily as he glanced dreamily up at Kurogane who looked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not updating.. this site is being picky i guess on which ones i update. I am honestly surprised its letting me update this one. If you want me to update. I sugest you complain to this site.. i have tried sending a few emails but..thus far they have not responded.

this chapter is short. ya..another omake..because i need writters ideas...lol gomen

* * *

Omake

Back to work

Edward couldn't help but grumble as Alphonse and Fai helped him into the booth where Alphonse and him were to work on the next song for a new anime. Some strange anime about a boy who could see ghosts.

"Ok..so whats the name of the song again?" He asked with a tired yawn as he situated himself on the stool.

"brother don't tell me you didn't look over the music again!" Alphonse demanded exasperated throwing his hands up in the air.

"Whatever i did so! I just also had to do homework too and that Bastard Mustang made me help him with some research the lazy moron." Edward protested feebly.

"You are a lier brother you forget i live with you and sleep in the same bedroom. You were up late last night working all right.. working on a computer game." He accused.

"Look just give me the song Al!" He spat equally exasperated.

"19 sai brother 19sai!" Alphonse informed him as he handed the lyrics and notes over to the smaller one who looked them over studiously.

"You two ready to work on the theme song?" The recoding man asked nervously to which they both gave a nod.

"You put on poison on your lips and came to my room, didn't you?" Alphonse crooned eyeing Edward who was half asleep and rolled his eyes. "With your kiss, my body and mind feel like they're going to melt" He nudged Edward alerting him it was his turn. Imidantly he snapped into attention and both of them sang the chorus.

"I hate these days, 19 years old  
I hate this face, 19 years old"

Edward took a sip of his water as he waited for his verse and tried to stay awake..alphonse was right he really should of gone to bed on time.

"Your heart is so beautiful it makes me want puke  
Why do you kiss me, somebody who can't do a thing?" Edward sang as he made a face at Alphonse.

"I hate these days, 19 years old  
I hate this face, 19 years old

I want to fly with proud wings like the black swallowtail butterfly  
Don't say it's lame, I want that kind of life..."

They both sang getting into the song.

"If it's impossible to only take out the soiled soul" Edward started.

"Which way should I go to call that as the future?" Alphonse questioned singing.

"Indecisive dreams, 19 years old." Edward eyed Alphonse with a smile.

"Indecisive lies, 19 years old" Alphonse finished as he handed his brother another bottle.

And thats it for now!" their boss said pausing them. "We can work on the song some more in a bit. Take 10 till than and Edward...please get more sleep tonight."

"Yea..i know no WOW for me tonight..Game sucked anyways some knight killed me off anyway." He grumbled not noticing his twins knowing and guilty smirk.


End file.
